


My Nine To Five Is Cutting Open Old Scars

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brothels, Death Threats, Everything Hurts, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, Joe Got Attacked, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Aftercare, Painful Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Prostitution, Rape, Robbery, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sex Slave, Terrified, The Author Regrets Everything, Walk Of Shame, Weak Joe, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Joe went out for a walk to clear his head.





	My Nine To Five Is Cutting Open Old Scars

Joe went out for a walk to clear his head. He'd been in charge of taking care of Andy and the kids for two weeks, back to back. He needed a break when Patrick got home.

Out in the woods, he was able to calm down and ease himself. He took a long drink of water, glancing around. Putting the bottle at his side, he continued his walk. They all knew these woods by heart, so he could easily find his way in the darkness.

Of course, as he walked and breathed in the night air, a feeling of dread came over him. Something bad was about to happen, and he knew it. He turned to go back, thinking maybe it was the fact that he was away from the babies. He was fine with cutting it short- he'd cleared his head enough.

However, as he walked back, he felt his heart sinking and moving faster. He started to jog. Suddenly, he was on the hard, dirt path. His knee was probably skinned. His shins were bruised. But that wasn't what concerned him.

There was an unfamiliar weight on his back, holding his hands out so that he didn't break them. There was a deep voice he didn't know, didn't like, telling someone to 'pack him up.' He started to thrash, realizing that this was what he had been feeling.

"No," he growled, trying to pull away. "Leave me the hell alone!"

He recieved a smack across the back of the head, and the voice was directed at him.

"No, I don't think we will. See, we've been watching for a while, and I think we have a place you'd fit in just fine. Pretty boy."

A strong hand closed around his wrists, and another bound them with duct tape, then wrapped tape around his knees and ankles. He still fought and screamed, and then a rag got shoved into his face.

As his thrashing slowed, he realized that this was real. He was being chloroformed, kidnapped, and he'd never be seen again. Tears slipped out of his eyes.

_Andy... Pete... Patrick... Brendon... Ruby... Saint... Declan... Rhydian... I'm sorry._

* * *

 Upon waking up in the morning, and Joe not there, Patrick walked through the house, hoping to find him tucked away somewhere, reading and trying to memorize something. Or sprawled out over his books, passed out while studying.

Or any trace of him, really. He couldn't find him. He couldn't find Joe.

"Joe? Joe?! Joe! Where are you?" He yelled, searching high and low.

Pete and Brendon stumbled out of Brendon's room- where they'd been writing an essay about the difference between polygamy and adultery- and looked at him.

"Have either of you seen Joe?"

"No... We've been studying since we got home, you told us he went for a walk."

"You didn't fall asleep? It's 8:48!" Patrick scrambled around.

"WHAT?! YOU LOST MY BOYFRIEND?!?!?" Pete yelled, throwing doors open. Andy and the babies were still sleeping, luckily, but there was no sign of Joe.

Pete and Patrick called the police. Brendon went to make sure Andy and the babies were okay.

* * *

Joe woke up, tied to a wall in an unfamiliar room. The paint was nearly black and chipping- unlike the job Gerard had done in their house. He was chained down. He had experimented being tied, and they always used nylon rope or cotton scarves, or fluffy hand cuffs. Never chains.

There windows in every room except for the bathrooms in his house. Even the basement had some natural light. Not this place. The lights were all bright with dimmers at home. Here, it was a dim, flickering ceiling light. There were carpets at home, hardwood and rugs. But here, it was cracked stone. Home had safe a stairway. Here had a rickety old staircase with no rails.

There were a handful of people here, too. All of them looked pale, ill, and weak. One of them, who looked a bit like a vampire, tried to smile at him, but when he waved, he groaned in pain.

"Hi. Name's Dallon."

"I... I'm Joe..."

"You scared?"

"Yeah..."

"Act like you're not. Be respectful but pretend to be at ease. You look just like the type of person they like to be at ease."

He nodded, looking around. "Who are they?"

"Name's Maxx..." A skinny guy with light hair and a happy-go-lucky air about him.

"Dan." Black. Buff, but not like Andy. Seemed upset, but Joe could almost feel his heart of gold. It was obvious he'd be upset, though.

Maxx nodded toward the last guy. "And that's Cody. He's selectively mute."

Joe nodded. "I get it."

"And I'm Spencer." Chubby, looked cramped. Dark hair. It was Joe's best guess he was the guy most often in drag.

* * *

 "Yes, blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, normal blue jeans, and black sneakers. And a Metallica shirt. He's got brown hair, bordering on black. 5'10"." Patrick waited for an answer. "Yes. That's what I said!"

Pete hung up and looked over, mouthing. 'No, Gerard and Mikey haven't seen him either.'

"Okay... Okay. Thank you." He hung up and turned to Brendon. "We need to send them a recent picture. The- the one I took last week of him in front of Ruby's crib."

He set his phone down and walked over to see Andy.

"Hey..."

"He's not home yet, is he?" Andy asked.

"N-No, he's not. I'm sorry." Patrick sighed. "This is all my fault, I should have told him to wait until Pete and Brendon got here. I should have gone with him."

"No, you shouldn't have. Don't feel guilty."

He heard Brendon in the other room, talking to a different police department. "He's... He's newly a father. His kids are barely a fortnight old."

"We need to find him. And soon."

* * *

 "So... Why are we all here?" Joe asked.

"Entertainment. Of all kinds." Dallon huffed and leaned back into the wall.

"They're into some weird shit. Crossdressing, overstim, and spanking." Maxx shivered.

"Oh... I can... I can handle that." Joe blushed a bit and lay back. "Seriously. My boyfriends and I... We do that kind of stuff all the time." He choked, then wiped a tear. "I want to go home, though. I'm a father. Quadruplets, born two weeks ago."

"Damn. You've got a big family." Maxx sighed, looking down. "Who carried them? If you don't mind me asking."

"Our boyfriend, Andy. Polyamorous relationship. He's a carrier. Biologically speaking, the girl's the only one who's mine. Patrick has a son, and Pete's got a son, and Brendon, but... We all have three sons and one daughter. They're all of ours."

"Ah. Carrier. So you're only gay."

"I'm gay. Patrick and Pete are bi. Andy's demisexual, and Brendon is pansexual. But none of us are opposed to finding a woman. If there's an interested one that Andy likes."

Maxx nodded. "So... Are all of you involved with each other?"

"Yeah. Andy's our main submissive. Doesn't mind dressing in drag that much. Patrick's dominant in every scene. And me... I tend to bottom when I can but sometimes I do top."

"Family full of bottoms here, brother." Dallon managed to reach a lollipop and kick it to Joe.

Joe picked it up. "Thank you...?"

"Dallon earned that lollipop. The only guy who ever gives 'em is this big guy who _destroys_ you. But it's candy, and that's the sweetest food we get. We take what we can." Maxx sounded mournful.

Cody stomped his foot, gaining Maxx's attention. He nodded and gestured frantically at Joe.

"Cody wants to know what it was like outside."

"Well... It was dry. But there was dew on the grass. I was walking in the woods, clearing my head. It was dark out."

* * *

 "9:46 PM. Yesterday, May 14." Patrick sighed, looking at Andy, who was feeding Ruby. Patrick was jealous, but he was also angry. Something had happened to Joe.

After they had made every single one of the calls they could, they all curled up close to each other.

Even in this close, tangled mess, they could feel that there was space that needed to be filled.

* * *

Joe bit his lip, thinking off the air. "It was warmer, though. Much warmer. And I'm cold, where did they take my clothes?"

"Laundry. Not allowed to wear jackets or shoes, they burned those, but your socks and jeans and shirt'll come back." Maxx sounded upbeat and cheery. Joe had been quick to learn that Maxx was an optimist and probably saw the return of clothes as the highlight of the day. It probably was.

"So... Do people come here every night?"

"You won't have to worry for a few days, Joe. Youngbloods get a couple days to learn the rules. Then they start working. We each get one day off a week." Dan offered a shy smile. "Today's mine, tomorrow's Spencer's, day after is Cody's."

 "So I'm going to have somebody with me while I settle in?" he asked.

"Yeah. Say, what date did you get recruited on?" Dallon asked.

"May fifteenth."

"Year?"

He told them.

"Damn... I've been here for seven years. April 27, day I got caught, seven years back." He sighed and stretched slightly.

Joe looked down. "That's... That's Patrick's birthday."

"Oh... I... I'm sorry." Dallon glanced at Maxx.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Joe," Maxx offered. "I mean... You might see one of them again!"

"Like you saw your boyfriend again?" Spencer spat bitterly. "Or me?"

"Spence... Come on. Don't be like that. It'll be okay." Dallon was whispering, looking around. "Listen, I think it's almost food time. Calm down and be positive."

"Why should I be positive? He... He sold me..." Spencer's voice cracked and he shifted, covering his face with his hands. "He sells me every night... Except for Thursdays. No, I'm safe on Thursdays. Get to rest on Thursdays. Hmph."

"That's better than Maxx got. He's got to see Cody get raped. Least you can hate the guy."

"Is... Uh, is there anyone else coming?" Joe asked. "As in, another person? Cause we've only got six..."

"No, six people. You're a replacement for a guy called Jason. Told a customer no. You won't make that mistake, will you?" A voice that sounded all too familiar was walking down the steps.

"R-Ryan?!?" Joe asked, looking up at him.

* * *

 "Hey, do you think maybe Dr. Saporta... Or Ryan?" Brendon asked.

"Already called both of them. No sign." Patrick sighed, looking around. "I guess all we can do is... Wait."

Gerard and Mikey burst in the door, threw maps down, and grabbed Patrick by the ear.

"Tell us everything you know."

* * *

 "Shut up, Joe." Ryan set down a tray and began handing them each a plate. "Only six at a time. Saturday's the busiest night. I have to have all my workers. You're starting Saturday. You'll have Sundays off. Don't make us get rid of you." He curled a hand in Joe's hair and pulled him up. "I lied to seventeen different groups looking for you, and I have to deal with four blubbering messes for the next few months. You better not disappoint."

Joe collided with the floor, glancing down at his plate. When he looked up, Ryan was sitting in the middle of the floor. He was eating his own meal- fit for a king. At his feet lay a baseball bat. Cody looked mournfully at the apple on Ryan's plate. It had been so long since he'd had fruit.

When Ryan looked at Cody, the mute busied himself with the sad excuse for oatmeal and burnt toast on his own plate. Joe choked down the meal as well. As soon as they were done, the plates were taken upstairs to was.

A young girl with a blank expression on her face- Joe soon learned her name was Miss Jackson- brought them clothes. They got dressed and then she left.

* * *

 On Saturday, the Ways and police were still working to find Joe. Upon seeing a recent missing person's case had been tossed onto the table, Pete asked about it.

"Jason. He went missing six weeks ago, turned up dead yesterday. Examiners said he died the morning before Joe went missing. Might be connected." Tyler Joseph, a policeman who had grown fond of them, was leaking information to them.

"Where'd he go missing?" Mikey asked.

"Two miles away. Behind the store across from yours." Tyler showed them on the map.

"Then... What if we used those patterns and the patterns of bees? It's a real phenomena." Gerard pulled up a page on his phone and handed it over.

Tyler looked over it and nodded. "Okay. We'll see what we can do with this. Thank you for your help."

They watched him go. Andy was walking again, for short bursts of time. He entered the room and pulled Pete and Patrick in for a hug. He sobbed into their shoulders. Brendon had an exam, and then work. They were all working hard to make sure that when Joe did coms home, they could afford to spend time with him and Andy.

Mikey got them tea and Gerard brought them to the couch. The brothers stayed to help with the babies.

* * *

 "Saturday night. Not the best first night to have working." Maxx held out a hand im reassurance to Joe. Cody seemed slightly jealous, or highly apprehensive. Either way, Joe pretended to be confident and pushed his hand to Cody.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to do it, but I will. After all. Might see someone I know if I behave, right?"

He looked around. He'd been right about Spencer dressing in drag. He owned it- a long, seafoam gown. But still. He wasn't happy. Dan also wore green, but his was a t-shirt, paired with ripped black jeans.

Maxx had a loose white shirt and black cloth pants. Dallon had no shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked okay, but... Joe thought he'd feel more comfortable in something else. None of them were really all that comfortable.

Cody had a pink longsleeve that was a little too large, so he essentially had sweater paws. He also had low-cut jeans with sequins. He looked kind of cute. Maxx seemed to think so, too. If the way he kissed his cheek and gave him a gentle hug was any clue.

Joe was wearing his shirt, and his pants. He sighed and followed Maxx as they walked upstairs. When they stopped in the room the door opened up to, Ryan clapped a chain around each of their ankles and handed them the balls that weighted them down.

"You know where to go, sluts. Don't disappoint me."

Joe followed behind Maxx and Cody, biting his lip as they entered a large room. Maxx and Cody sat down on the velvet couch. Cody curled up and leaned on Maxx. He seemed to need it. He hadn't been feeling up to task- he likely needed to hold him in order to perform tonight.

"We have some time before they come in. Sit, relax. And wait." Maxx smiled reassuringly at him as he held Cody. Cody was slowly becoming more comfortable around Joe and had even asked about the last time it had rained that morning.

"Okay..." Joe sat down in the chair to the left of the couch. Dan sat on the chair to the left.

Dallon sat against the wall. He had been there the longest, and he let them have the furniture as a result. He had learned to deal with the hardened floors. Although, the floor of this room was plush. It was much easier on him. Spence spread out on the loveseat and set the ball weight down on the ground.

"So. Joe. Last minute questions?" Maxx asked. He was by far the cheeriest of them. He'd been there for about four years. Cody had been snatched six months after him. Spencer had been there two weeks longer than Jason had. Dan had been for three years.

"Yeah. Do we... Do we leave the room or...?"

"Depends on if the guy is shy or not. If he is, he pays a little extra and gets an hour in a different room. If not, he gets an hour in here with one of us. Spencer's got a regular, and so did Jason, but he said no last time so. He got dragged out, begging and promising to be good."

"So... Not likely."

"No. Not very. The guy who gives sweets comes on Thursdays. He buys the extra room. Dan's his favorite but he picks on the rest of us too." Maxx smiled gently. "I'm sure you'll get a guy or two who'll pay the extra twenty."

"T-Twenty? Twenty for an extra room?"

"One hour's a hundred bucks with any of us, one twenty on Saturdays."

Joe gulped, shifting. "The ball and chains."

"Keep us from running away. The door's open to the hall during business." Dallon shook his head. "You'll get used to it."

The door opened, and a big, burly guy walked in. Ryan was standing in the doorway, watching.

"I want the one in the pink shirt." He handed off the cash and grabbed Cody roughly and yanked him away from Maxx, pressing up against the wall.

"Let me know if he's any trouble." Ryan laughed darkly and walked out.

Cody didn't fight or even react at all. He just let himself be smushed against the wall and fucked, dry, merciless. He sobbed and gripped the wall as much as he could, and Joe whimpered slightly to see the tears falling down his face. Maxx looked down and then at Joe.

"I hate when he's being used, especially when I'm not," he mouthed. "I can't do anything and I'm not suffering."

When the guy finally finished, he threw Cody back on Maxx's lap and left. Thus, Joe found out exactly what would happen to him.

He wanted Pete.

* * *

 "So, it turns out that looking at patterns, random disappearences have happened in the area for seven years. All of them have turned up recently dead or not at all. These are the six who haven't turned up." Tyler tossed the pictures of six men onto the table.

Mikey looked at it and nodded. "Patterns. Where did they live, where did they disappear from, who did they know?"

"No connections between any of them. Spencer Smith and Joe knew one guy in common, Ryan Ross. That's it. And Maxx Danziger and Cody Carson were dating at the time of Maxx's vanishment, but Cody was gone in six months."

"Maybe he got rid of Maxx and got a new identity?" Gerard asked. He was feeding Rhydian, but still offering his own thoughts and opinions.

"Unlikely. Cody was selectively mute. Maxx was one of the few people he could speak to. There's no way he could have just gone."

"What about mutuals between dead victims?"

"Jason and Joe both had the same hometown, but never met. A few victims from two years back knew each other and had Brendon's English professor. And from six years ago, there were twelve disappearances in two weeks."

"Can you mark where the dead victims vanished from and then turned up?" Gerard asked. "You can connect those and hope that they'll help catch the killer."

Tyler nodded. The six who were presumably still alive had red pins where they vanished from. The ones who had been found dead had green pins at the spot of their corpse' reappearences, and yellow at the sites they disappeared from.

He took a photo with his phone and sent it (and its code) to his coworkers. As he began looking over the patterns, he started searching his files.

"We'll find your boyfriend. I promise."

* * *

 Joe looked over at Maxx. He was coddling Cody, not at all hiding it from anybody. He wondered if that was normal.

"They've been together since before I was captured, according to them," Dallon informed him. "Ryan's never forbidden relationships between us. Maxx got a hell of a lot happier when he realized Cody and him could still technically be a thing. Cody's happy when he's not working. Keeps morale. Morale's the reason so many people have disappeared. I wonder what happens when they're through with us..."

"Nothing pleasant, I'm sure," Spencer hissed, looking at him. "So you had better not try anything that'll get you kicked."

A big guy appeared out of nowhere. This guy was huge. Joe bet he was bigger than Andy, Patrick, Brendon, and Pete combined. He was paying double. Either two hours or two people. He didn't want to know, didn't care, didn't want to be kicked, didn't want to be picked...

"The one with the hair and the one with the boyfriend."

Joe and Maxx.

* * *

 "There are twelve houses that have been narrowed down as possible," Tyler told them excitedly. "And we eliminated two more because we found similar cases before the ones we already had that are older and had different owners at the start of this.

"Great! When do you start?" Andy was holding his daughter to his face, as if she smelled like Joe.

"Right away. I'm leaving the Ways here to watch ober you guys while I take care of business. Wish me luck." He ran out the door.

* * *

 They picked up their weights and stood, trudging as fast as they could manage. Someone else paid and pushed past. He caught Spencer's wide-eyed panic as he was led down the hall.

The pain on Maxx's face looked immense. The poor guy was being forced to grip the headboard. He looked like he wanted to throw up. He was mouthing a mantra of, 'Do it for Cody, do it for Cody, do it for Cody," under his breath.

Joe had never gone dry before. He and Pete had talked about it, but the man was pulling him over Maxx and forcing him onto the younger man. He barely held in the scream as he felt the man's uneven thrusts pushing through Maxx and going through him. He had been warned against screaming with this customer. Many liked it. Not this guy.

As pain exploded in his ass, he grabbed on to Maxx's shoulders. That was so much easier than trying not to fall. He felt his tears leaking, watched them fallimg and splattering on Maxx's chest. He hated himself, hated his need for that walk, hated Ryan, hated this man burying himself in his new friend, hated cheating on his boyfriends and aiding a cheat even if it was forced.

He felt the man reaching around to touch him, heard him growl to kiss Maxx. Maxx's eyes flew open and he nodded, almost imperceptibly, to assure him that it was okay.

Joe didn't know what was going on, why this man would make him do this, but he leaned in and kissed Maxx. Maxx kissed back, and Joe could taste that both of them hated this, both of them hated this man and this kiss and this house. He wanted to cry harder and Maxx let him, let him choke on tears to the oddball rhythm of their rapist's grunts and groans.

He felt himself finish against his will, splattering cum all over Maxx and himself. He felt Maxx gasp and moan underneath him and saw his eyes widening as he, too, finished forcibly. He felt terrible and used as he was filled, and could tell when this chain reaction filled Maxx with the stranger's release.

The stranger left, and Joe, wincing, lifted himself off Maxx. He was about to attempt cleaning them up a bit when rave music played over the stereo.

"H-Hide," Maxx gasped, trying to pull himself up. "Under the bed. Don't make any noise. Don't let yourself be seen."

"Come with me," Joe hissed, grabbing him and pulling him under with him.

They dragged the chains under their chests and leaned against each other. On their hands and knees, and terrified, they both started silently mouthing their boyfriends' names as they huddled together.

Black boots appeared, gunfire played. Maxx stuffed his entire hand down his throat to avoid wailing. There were screams, and the sound of a body falling down stairs.

"Check the closet!"

Rattling, scraping clotheshangers. Pressing against the wall.

"The bed?"

Their cover was blown. The bed was picked up, and Joe looked up.

"Hey," whispered a policeman, kneeling down and reaching out. Joe grabbed him and pulled himself toward the officer. Maxx whimpered and shied away.

"We won't hurt you, kid. We're taking you home. My name's Tyler, that's my partner and partner Zack, Zach, and my other partner Zack, and we're taking you home."

* * *

 They were carried out of the house. Maxx had his hand on Cody's arm, smiling happily.

"We made it. And look. 'S raining." He giggled. "Cold. And wet. 'S raining!"

Joe was just happy to go home.


End file.
